


The laughter of the Old Unalterable Gods

by MotsPassants



Category: Persona 5, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Actively looking for a beta;, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Romance, Slice of Life, no beta we die like men;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotsPassants/pseuds/MotsPassants
Summary: Somehow, people are far more happy to blame the organized crime syndicate for any strange occurings rather than something as silly as spirits.Or, outside POV on the Chihiro mystery (and on her hot dangerous boyfriend).
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 34
Kudos: 216





	1. Prologue - Ogino Chihiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts), [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/gifts).



> I'd like to blame both Araceil and RenderedReversed for this story. The former, for their incredible Persona5/HP crossovers (that I somehow managed to missed out for half a year despite having them in my subscriptions) and the latter for having written an incredible story in drabbles (Nature versus Nurture, check it out it's truly a masterpiece).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Netflix, for making Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi avaible <3 It would probably remain one of my favourite Miyazaki.  
> So far I’ve planned to make a couple of One shots, in a non-linear order, from various POV. I’d be happy to hear your suggestions or your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> (English is not my mothertongue, tell me if you notice any mistakes as well please ?)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 see you next time!

Chihiro was _plain_ at first glance.

She wasn’t very tall, nor pretty, she wasn’t particularly gifted in any subject either. But she was kind, and friendly despite being reserved. It wasn’t that she was shy per see, nor socially awkward. It’s just that for all her kindness, people would find it hard to _connect_ to her somehow.

That’s what her classmates thought when she moved in with her family, after months of disappearance. And the strangest thing was that none of them had any recollection of the event according to the local gossip. Or at last, it was _what her parents claimed_. Chihiro instead would politely smile when someone would mention the incident, and get that faraway gaze as if she wasn’t totally there anymore. 

Students were told to be mindful and comprehensive upon her arrival. They were curious nonetheless. Still her elusive behaviour tended to keep most of her classmates away except for those who were more intrigued with the cloud of mystery that constantly surrounded her. And the lack of social interaction didn’t seem to bother her too much as well since she was far too lost in her daydreams, as if the physical plan didn’t hold much of her interests despite the vain attempts of her teachers to get her to actually _pay_ attention to what they were studying in class. But overtime they learned that it was just ones of her oddities among others.

She was hard to get, in a way? She didn’t seem to hold common interests such as music, movies or fashion. Instead, she’d spend days and days in the library buried under either historical, or mythological books. She was also very superstitious. Ohh she didn’t boast it nor made any real effort to hide it. It was just the way she was, in the way she’d somehow regularly make offerings to the shrine at the edge of the forest. Or in the way she was mindful of the way she talks or she eats. The way she’d thank the deities for a bright and sunny day in the mid of winter, or for a heavy storm after a heat wave in July.

Still it didn’t prevent a couple of boys to try for her affections even if it seemed that she didn’t have any particular interests in the opposite gender. Because of her gentle eyes they said, the ones that can see right through you. Or the mysterious smile, the one that graces her lips from time to time that could hold of the secrets of the world. Or even in the way she would let her fingers linger in her hair, barely brushing the purple rubbing band that holds her ponytail in place, with a pensive expression. Others would just see her as plain weird with her mannerisms, quirks or the way she’d daydream at the oddest times.

She may be plain at first glance, but she wasn’t _just_. In fact, Chihiro mostly made others unsettled. She was just the oddity that was harmless and that you were really happy to ignore. One that was polite and well, mostly unnoteworthy. And given her personality, you’d understand why her classmates would be surprised by her one-week suspension for _lack of decency_.

It seems that shagging in the corridor was heavily frowned upon.

ooOooOoo

Afterwards, students would notice a black, fancy car at the gates from time to time. And an equally fancy clothed, handsome, long haired green-eyed young man leaning against it. He’d ignore all the starry-eyed teenage girls and the envious glances from the boys, seemingly waiting for someone in particular.

As for Chihiro, she’d took it upon herself to wear a scarf regardless of the weather, and would discreetly disappear as soon as she’d notice him at the gates.

(Regardless of new- or pre-existing rumours)


	2. An old Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter.
> 
> I was blessed with some inspiration.

He was handsome at first glance.

With his dark, green hair that fell like a waterfall upon his shoulder blades, and his green, luminous, piercing, unnerving eyes. They couldn’t be more different. Her father, with his thinning, greying hair and wrinkled fingers and this stranger that was the paragon of youth. Yet, dressed in an old fashion dark hakama, it felt as if the stranger belonged more to this place than herself, surrounded by priceless relics of old and richly decorated furniture. Which was paradoxical given that she actually lived here.

“Dad? You were looking for me?”

“May I introduce Master Kohaku Nigihayami.” Her father gestured lazily toward the man sitting in front of him. “He’s an old… an old _acquaintance_ of the family.” The old man sighed before taking a sip of tea.

“He is here on behalf of one of your classmates, a certain Chihiro I believe?”

Chihiro? That wierdo?

“I know of her, yes?” She edged him to continue.

“Would you mind looking after her?” It sounded like a request. And yet, everything from the tenseness of his shoulders to the blanching of his fingers told her it was anything but. He was, she risked, hum... stressed? By something or someone rather in that case. It was far from his usual distant and icy composure. And cautiously, she risked a glance toward master Kohaku who remained silent during the whole exchange. If anything he appeared to be bored.

She nodded carefully.

“Can you swear on it? That you'll look after her well-being?” Her father insisted.

“I’m sor-what?”

“I’m not requiring an oath of allegiance because I know that she wouldn’t want me to mingle too much with her mortal affairs. Even if it’s well within my rights since hundreds of years of blessings really shouldn’t compare to the life and blood of one tiny and miserable _human_ life.” Kohaku paused briefly before assessing her up from head to toes. Damn, that would be flattering if it didn't make her so uncomfortable. “I still would very much like to hear the words, nothing too binding don’t worry. I doubt you’d actually be able to completely honour it and it would be a hindrance if you suddenly dropped dead, not for lack of trying but because of your physical limitations. It would be _messy_ and well… I’ve never really understood her need to stay inconspicuous but who I am to judge?” His eyes flashed dangerously. “So, the words? And _please_ , I don’t have all day.”

She gulped. He may be handsome at first glance but he wasn’t just. God, what did her father, _her family_ get into?

ooOooOoo

“You’re not bullied anymore right?”

“Who said I was bullied? I can take care of myself, don’t worry. “Chihiro leaned back on his broad shoulders. “Sometimes I wonder if you do worry too much, Haku.”

“But what of your classmates? They are not bothering you? You complained about letters yesterday, and how some of them were rude with their intrusive questions and how you somehow got splashed with orange juice, and…”

“Love letters. From immature teenagers. Hardly a strange occurrence, right? Unless you’re saying I’m not pretty enough.”

“I’ve never said-“Chihiro shut him up with a peck on the lips.

“AND their questions don’t bother me. And they shouldn’t bother you either." Chihiro blushed. She was clearly embarassed. "Of course they’d be curious about any strange occurrences since humans aren’t very much in touch with their spiritual sides nowadays. And _for the last time_ , the poor boy didn’t do it in purpose. It was just an accident. AN ACCIDENT! Gosh, what did you really do? He screamed as if _the devil himself_ was after him when he stumbled upon me this morning.”

“I don’t know, I’d really feel better if I could stay by your side, you know.” He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

“I know.” Chihiro blushed. She always loved their stolen moments when she could lavish in his attention.

“…Can you at last get Sonomi to stop bowing to me? It’s starting to get really, really creepy. Even more since she’s rather affluent at school with her family being uh… Well I don’t know what they do exactly. Just that she has her own followers and they are starting to do the same, constantly calling me Oujou-sama.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“And I feel like a Yakuza heiress trying to fit in in a local, boring, unassuming high school. I’d really, really love to... I don’t know. Just enjoy a normal school experience? For once.”

“Why do you think it was my doing? You know I don’t meddle with human affairs.”


	3. God's Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haku's social awkwardness strikes. But really, he just doesn't know how to deal with with Chihiro's parents.

Akio didn’t like him at first glance.

His wife though, was completely enamoured. Maybe it was because of his handsome face, the way he was dressed (who still wore traditional clothing nowadays?) his proper, a bit _too_ polite way of speaking. Or even the way he held himself, as if he was _God’s blessing to all unworthy miserable little, brittle, miserable humans that have ever stumble upon the mortal realm._

He was all lazy arrogance that probably came from old money. And not really the kind of boy he wanted to keep around his sweet and innocent daughter. But most of all, there was something about him that made him profoundly uneasy.

He didn’t like how he felt his hairs bristle everytime he gets a little too close for comfort. Or how he felt his heart pounding so fast that it could burst out of his chest. Or the knowing, _understanding_ look he’d throw at them at the mention of their new, meatless, new vegetarian regime.

And he really, really, didn’t like how he kept his precious daughter close during the entire evening. When he wasn’t keeping a lazy arm on her waist or a wandering hand on her shoulders. Almost as if he didn’t stand to be furtherer than at arm reach. Wait, what was he doing? Was he actually _sniffing_ her hair??? Really???

And the stolen secret glances between the two of them were the worst of all. He didn’t like how preciously he held her or how she leaned back in his arms as if she was the only one in the world. Or the way she blushed, constantly, as if he had hanged the moon and stars. And that damned scarf. Did he truly believed him to be blind and innocent?

Aiko wondered as he watched his wife question their guest animatedly. Maybe it’s not that he didn’t like him. Maybe he was just afraid that he’d snatch out his one and precious, sweet little daughter.

ooOooOoo

“Oh, Haku right?” Akio cleared his throat.

“Kohaku Nigihayami Nushi” He corrected. “How may I help you?”

“May I er… speak to you privately?”

“Of course, lead the way.”

“Right…”

Akio lead him to the balcony, where they’d be mostly left unbothered. Not that he particularly wanted to be left alone with this “Kohaku” but still.

“There was an issue I wanted to address anyway.” He stated as soon Akio closed the window.

“An issue?”

“I was wondering if I could have your blessing.”

“I’m sorry-?” In fact, he only wanted to enquire about his intentions toward Chihiro. He did have eyes, and was already somewhat familiar enough with him (Yuuko loved having him for dinner, and he attended religiously ever since they’ve moved in). However, nothing could replace some voiced aloud reassurances.

“Your blessing, I was told it was usual to ask it”.

“I mean, what would you need it for?”

“I wish to cherish and love Chihiro” And the way he savoured the name on the tip of his tongue was already weird enough? “In this life and the next ones. I’d honour her and care for her in sickness and in health and I’ll always be faithful in heart body and soul.”

Why did it sound like a _proposal_? Wasn’t he a little young for that?

“I only wish for your blessing, for politeness sake. I was told it was customary.”

ooOooOoo

“Haku?”

“Chihiro? What is it?”

“What did you tell my father? I think you broke him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Must be the way he completely avoided any mentions of you, or managed to get trashed on cheap alcohol after you left while muttering about uh… blessings? That’s what you do right? As a river God? Give blessings?”

“Yes, I do give blessings. But it wasn’t about me honestly.”


	4. Counseling

Sasagawa-sensei really didn’t know what to think about Ogino Chihiro at first glance.

She was quiet, reserved, and a little dreamy. Still, knowing of her extenuating circumstances, most members of the teaching staff chose to allow her some room to breathe. It was just his luck that she was placed in his class. He really, really, didn’t like to face those types of cases, such as bullying and the like. It was exhausting, and they were always a little tricky to handle.

But fortunately, loneliness didn’t seem to bother her at all, nor did it bother her classmates that chose to leave her be despite her quirks. Only Gods knew how children could be cruel with those that didn’t fit in. Speaking of this, he was grateful for Sonomi-chan- no, sometimes it’s better to be kept in the dark.

He was fine not knowing anything, really. It definitely saved him the headache. And he was an unnoteworthy, honest teacher. No issue with justice, no issue with… Well no that much issue with anything really. Just some debts to pay for his apartment and for his darling’s fees at the hospital. But he was always on time with his payments. So…

He knew he shouldn’t, but a part of him wondered about the Oujou-sama business. And the bowings, the, strange black and fancy cars that would appear at the gates… And there was Chihiro Ogino herself of course.

Why did she have to be in his class really?

“Sensei.”

“Ah, Ouj-Chihiro-san. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.”

The light briefly reflected on an old fashion ring that sat heavily on her left hand. It looked expensive. He averted his eyes to settle on her neck, neck that spotted dark, barely hidden marks. Strangulation marks? Chihiro blushed and tugged on her scarf when she caught his insistent gaze.

“Sooo we’re here to talk about my future.”

“Yes, we are. Any ideas on what you would like to do once you graduate?”

Chihiro remained silent for a while with a pensive expression. Her long fingers would distractingly play with her ring.

“I don’t know, really. Just that my family may not approve.”

Sasagawa-sensei gulped.

“Why- what do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know if I want to take over the family business.”

Oh… Well that’s perfectly understandable. Oh God, he was so getting a drink after this long day.

“A family business?” he enquired.

“Yes, Yuubaba is not really fit to hold the _Onsen_ anymore. Soo hum… people are looking for, for a successor you understand? All the previous candidates have expressed some kind of reservation, and naturally people would turn up to me since, since they believe me to be reliable in a way. And since I have some powerful _connections_ as well...”

He blanched. Oh my God. Oh my god ohmygod.

That when he felt it. How the air stilled and how his hairs bristled. Here, something or rather someone moved in the corridor. Someone wearing a dark Hakama, and fixing him with his unnerving piercing green eyes, partly hidden in the shadow.

“… and that’s why I really don’t know if I should since it’s a huge life-long engagement. There’s also the fact that my parents aren’t aware of- _of this side_ of things either since hum… _My grandparents_ love to cultivate the secrecy and are totally against involving more people than they are. You understand yes?”

“Yes, yes yes it’s completely understandable.”

“But then if I don’t, who will? They are counting on me and I’d hate to disappoint them. And it’s not as if I had anything else in mind either?”

“Hum… duty, duty is always a heavy burden” God, those green eyes were really intense. What, were they afraid he'd influence her decision? “I’m afraid I can’t help with that, wouldn’t it better to discuss it with someone that knows all of your circumstances? It really sounds like a family issue and I’d hate to meddle.” Sasagawa rambled frantically.

“…I thought it was your job to advise us on our future?”

“I KNOW” He rattled his throat. “I know.”

“But?”

“I can’t answer this question in your place. Just know that accordingtoyourresultsyou’dprobably”

“Sorry, can you please articulate?”

Sasagawa rattled his throat again and took a deep breath.

“Yes, sorry” He mumbles while staring at her big, old, expensive looking ring and trying to ignore outside interferences. “You seem to have good results in literature, history, and maths despite your abysmal ones sciences.”

“I’m good in accounting. It’s important in order to know how to run a business.”

“Right. _Business_ , of course”

“The more I think about it, the more I believe my parents are better of not knowing. Not everyone has the stomach for….”

ooOooOoo

“Sasagawa-san? Are you alright? You’re sweating as if you’ve run a marathon”

“Just… just give me a minute.”

“You’re shaking as well.”

Sasagawa nervously wiped out the sweat from his forehead. His handkerchief was completely soaked. “I’m resigning, I can’t-I can’t take it anymore you know?” He whimpered.

“Sasagawa-san?”

“Must have been the longest hour of my life. I can’t-I can’t-”

“Sasagawa-san? Sasagawa-san? WAIT, Sasagawa-san? Where are you going?”

ooOooOoo

“Haku, I feel like a spotted leopard.”

Kohaku stopped nibbling on her neck to run a long, long and humid tongue on her scarlet left ear. “I know you like it though.”

Chihiro just hit him with a cushion.

“Do you know how embarrassed I felt earlier? Even my teacher kept looking at my neck!”

“I don’t see the issue. What if he’s a prude?”

"He's not. Anyway, I'm glad that you're taking some time off to fetch me though but please- please can you stop glaring at people? It tends to make others uncomfortable. Sonomi- you know the girl I told you about that tends to me really helpful if not a little clingy. She reminds me so much of a little puppy with the following arround. Well, I disgress. She was close to wetting her pants when she saw you earlier. "

"..."

"Haku?"


	5. Prerogative of Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Haku is my favourite one.  
> Thank you to all those who took the time to give me kudos, or to read the story <3

Ryûji didn’t know what to think of Ogino Chihiro at first glance.

Well… She was rather _plain_? She did have big expressive eyes that ate half of her face though. They were pretty, and kind, and tugged at his non-existent heart in a very strange way.

He stumbled upon her in the library. It was just like a scene freshly taken out of one of his mother’s favourite drama. Chihiro was carrying a load of books that felt down when they bumped accidently. And being the gentleman that he was, he offered to help her, an offer that was kindly accepted. And their eyes met.

Then a foreign hand brutally grabbed his head and he was forced to bow in front of her.

“Oujou-sama, I do apology on his behalf. He really didn’t mean it.”

“It’s alright Sonomi-chan, it was an accident.”

“Please, let me help you. It looks heavy, are you sure you don’t need any help with those?”

“No need. But thank you Sonomi-chan, you’re very kind. And how many times did I tell you to call me Chihiro?”

“I wouldn’t dare!”

“Sonomi-chan…”

And… And her new polished shoes turned around and that was the last he saw of her.

ooOooOoo

“Can you let me go already!”

“Oh, Ryûji-kun.”

“What was that about you banshee!”

“I’m giving you this advise because I kind of like you. It’s better if you left her alone. If you know what’s good for you.”

“Sounds like a threat.”

“It can be”

“You make me laugh, really. Who do you think you are? Do you know who my father is!?”

Sonomi laughed. It was a dry and bitter laugh, so unlike her usual, nasally, arrogant one.

“I know very well how rich and affluent he is. It’s just… There are people you don’t mess with. If you catch my meaning?”

“And?”

“And Ryûji-kun, I know you’re not aware of most of the rumours, and that you are kind of dense most of the time. So, I took upon myself to state it clearly for you so that even your miserable stupid little head may understand. There are people you don’t mess with. Ever.”

“It sounds unlike you. You’re more bitchy usually. What rumours anyway?”

“About the disappearances of her family, talks about Business, suspicious cars and people… I don’t really know what happened and I didn’t look into it, but teachers will never meet her eyes for reasons and try to avoid her at all cost outside of class. That and our homeroom teacher, Sasagawa sensei even asked to be transferred two weeks ago? For no apparent reason? Some believe that he has been threatened as well, and that’s why he’s currently barricading himself at home until his request has been approved by higher ups.” 

“What do you mean, threatened as well?

“She. Chihiro-oujousama. She’s somewhat in touch with my family. And I was asked to look after her. And you know what business we’re usually involved in given that we had to mingle in the past.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“So stay away from her, she’s a wolf in lamb’s clothing. She must be. You weren’t there, my Father, for all his money, power and influence was completely terrified. And _I…_ ”

“What.”

“I’d rather not talk about it. Just-“ Sonomi shivered. ”Just stay away alright ?”

ooOooOoo

He didn’t listen of course. If anything, it just made her even more appealing in his eyes. So, he started to observe her unaware of piercing green eyes observing back.

“You’re Ryûji, right?”

Startled, Ryûji turned around abruptly to meet a deceptively handsome face.

“What?” He grunted out as he grabbed the arm that kept him in place.

“Don’t bother calling for help, we’re alone in the whole building.”

“Listen you freak, I don’t know what you-“ He choked on the hand that suddently sneaked on his throat. 

The stranger smiled. It was objectively a very beautiful one, if very sharp with a lot of teeth. His dark, green hair felt in waves on his perfectly white sculptured face, partly obscuring his alluring gaze. If anyone else was to observe them, they would believe they’ve interrupted a secret rendezvous given their ambiguous position. Their positions as in, himself, a student in a wrinkled uniform pressed against a wall, and his assailant leaning into him, his unfortunate prey. For it was exactly how he felt. Like a prey.

Ryûji gulped. Man he was definitely handsome. In a dark broody way, his sister would swoon, she was totally into dark and edgy guys.

“I’m concerned about your health. _Very concerned_ ” muttered the dragon, gently.

“What-what do you mean.”

“Your brother, I hear about what happened to him. It’s truly tragic.”

“My brother? What, it was an accident!”

“ _Of course_ it was. Successful, handsome, promising Yukito. It’s such a _shame_ , he had such a brilliant future. Some would say it was Fate, or Karma.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know all about edging fate in the right direction. Spirits are usually temperamental being. So willing to let go of hundreds of years of blessing for a tiny little offense. The price for wealth and power, wouldn’t you agree?”

“It wasn’t _an accident_. You- what happened to my brother?”

“If you miss him so much I’m sure we’d found some common ground. I can be very helpful, _when rightly motivated._ ” He mouthed at his ears. A chill ran down the long of his spine.

“I- What do you want. _I’m not even first in line_ , I can’t help you with that-”

“Ah, willing to negotiate?"

The air was very still. Yet, Ryûji found it very hard to breathe.

ooOooOoo

“I still wonder why we bothered with giving you speech you miserable monkeys.” Kohaku shrugged.

“Thank you oh mighty protector of the Kohaku river?”

“Sometimes I just want to spirit you away, to keep you all to myself.” Kohaku nuzzled his face into her hair as he hugged her a little closer. “Would you let me, my Love, my dear and precious holder of my heart?”

“Geeze, you’re saying so many cheesy lines today.” Joked Chihiro. “Temper it a little would you? else I’d die of embarrassment.”

“You’re scarlet, love.” Muttered the dragon, kissing each one of her fingertips, lingering a little longer on her ring finger, where sat a heavy, old looking, bright emerald.


	6. Interlude - Goro Akechi

It was just a school at first glance.

Just a common school, in a very common, boring neighbourhood, in a provincial town situated far from the main commercial routes that mapped the country like a spider web.

 _The barriers between our world and the spiritual world is thinning. They walk among us_ would claim some old and deranged charlatans. Ha! Spirits! As if, everyone knows they are completely barmy.

It was just an unnoticeable school in an unnoticeable town at the edge of a forest. It was a place surrounded with vast wilderness, with overlooking mountains and numerous water courses vastly untouched by civilisation, save for a couple dirt tracks and shrines in honour of the numerous nameless, forgotten spirits that watch over the citizens like the Old Unalterable Gods.

“I swear, those yakuza are worst than cockroaches. They swarm in humid and unexpected places those parasites.” Mumbled his immediate supervisor. I know that it's a peaceful town with little to offer, but it will be good for you to take a break. “I’ll put in a good word for you later on, don't worry, not that you need it given your relations. Heard your father is a politician?"

Akechi smiled and straightened his school uniform. After all, it was indeed a little, peaceful town with nothing really remarkable at first glance.


	7. First impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with Akechi. But i'm mostly satisfied :)
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to read. It's very rewarding as well to receive our first kudos and comments. So feel free to share your thoughts?

“Here you go sweetheart, do you need anything else?”

“Just these, thank you madam.”

“Anytime.”

Akechi smiled politely at the plump woman before turning back on his heels as he checked the contents of his bag, for good measure.

“Excuse me-“

“What is it sweetheart?” Enquired the cashier.

“Those apples-“

“They are on the house. We have been graced with a lot of fruits this year.” She smiled. It was one of those brilliant smiles, full of wrinkles, that made you warm and fuzzy and that you can’t help but return if timidly. “The Gods have been generous.” She added.

“You are very kind, madam, but I can’t accept them-” Insisted the young detective politely.

How could he? Her store was already very modest if not a little shabby. He was a good person; he really couldn’t take advantage of her generosity despite all her smiles and kind gestures.

“Nonsense!”

The teenager leaned a little and adjusted his features in what he knew was a handsome smile when a cheer startled him before he managed to utter a sound.

“Obaa-san!”

“Ah! Chihiro-chan. You’re very lively today.” She greeted warmly.

“Thank you so much for those apples yesterday. You really didn’t need to.” She answered jovially.

Akechi glanced at the other teenager. She was rather plain in a way, and her uniform (she looked his age, will she perhaps be one of his future classmates?) did little to flatter her prepubescent figure.

She chuckled “I know how you are fond of those.”

“Haku is very fond of them as well.” 

“Who?”

Chihiro paused a little before answering. "My beloved one." She then stated naturally.“I heard your husband is recovering well? You know that you can always count on us if you need anything?” The young girl added. Her genuine, unguarded, expressive eyes shone with relief.

“Oh, thank Gods he is. The Doctors told us he was recovering nicely and that the worst is behind him. His case still baffles them you know? They said it was a miracle and that nothing save divine intervention could have helped him at that point.” Said Chihiro smiled. “I’m glad. I’m glad that they answered our prayers. They believe he will be totally off the hook in a couple of months, but they’ll keep him a little longer just in case. The treatment was very taxing, and costly as well. We were fortunate.” 

“I’m sure your daughters and grandchildren are relieved.”

“They sent a postcard. It’s a pity they couldn’t visit him lately but it’s understandable. I know they have very demanding jobs.” The young girl sent her a complicated look but nodded nonetheless.” They will surely come back for the summer festivals. They usually do.” She added wistfully as Chihiro gently cupped her hands.

“You’re used to spend the holidays together then?”

“We are, even if I wish I’d see them more often. But absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“You must be eager then. How old are they?”

“The younger is eight, and their eldest will soon graduate. I remember holding them in my arms, while they were still small and babbling as if it was yesterday-”

Not wanting to intrude any longer, Akechi discreetly grabbed his bag and removed the fruits to place them on the counter. Checking his list, he let his steps leisurely guide him to the butcher next door as their loud animated chatter slowly decreased until all he could hear was distant laugher. He smiled internally. He was glad he moved in. Those kind and warm people reminded him of his oath to protect the innocents, the one he swore very early on.

ooOooOoo

The young detective kept his good mood for the rest of the evening. It was such a change from the busy life of the city. Inwardly, he thought that this kind of lifestyle would probably suit him more. Humming an uneven tone, he chewed on his treat absently, barely noticing a small, impeccable, well-kept wooden shrine at the riverbank on his way back. 

A shrine on which sat three innocent apples.


	8. Friendly warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I honestly didn't plan to have a real plot when I started to write, but it kind of happened? *shrugs*  
> Enjoy!

“So you’re Ogino Chihiro right?”

Chihiro, who was tending to the flowers on the balcony, raised her head and threw a confused glance at the attractive brown-haired detective before putting down her watering can.

“Yes? Have we met?”

“At the grocery store the other day.” At her blank face Akechi scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. “Never mind."

The young girl stared at him wordlessly for a couple of seconds, no recollection visible on her expressive face. She then leaned over once more, well intended to resume to her previous activity when a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

“I’m worried about Chiyo-baasan. It has been a couple of weeks since her store has been shut down and since you seemed well acquainted the other day…”

“Oh, you don’t know yet” Stated the teenage girl with an understanding look. A gentle smile graced her lips and Akechi couldn’t help but think that at the moment, she truly was beautiful. “She left us.”

“I’m-I’m sorry?”

“She left, with her husband. I don’t know anything about her children though.” At his pained expression she burst out laughing. “No, I phrased that wrong, sorry.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was told she found a winning lottery ticket at the riverbank. Since she doesn’t need to make ends meet anymore, she chose to sell the place to tend exclusively to her convalescent husband.” Genuine happiness blighted her features. And she muttered softly “I’m glad, I know she suffers from loneliness since she doesn’t have much people left and… well, since her family lives at the other side of the country. So I’m relieved to know that some people in town took the time to check on her.” She lowered her eyes as her nimble fingers grabbed a wild strand of hair. Akechi fought the urge to place it delicately behind her ears.

Then Chihiro adjusted her grip on her water can and turn away toward the second window of the classroom while Akechi stared at her, completely dazed. He didn’t notice how a well-dressed girl with haughty looks scowled heavily, as she threw a possessive arm around her protégé’s shoulders.

He was too busy trying to calm his pounding heart.

ooOooOoo

Ryûji was conflicted.

On one hand, well, it was true that Chihiro wasn’t much to look at, at first glance. But she had her moments, and one couldn’t disagree that she was really, really lovely with her doe like eyes and gentle lady like manners. He didn’t really understand how such a pure kind heart girl could have ties with less than scrupulous people.

Unless she wasn’t, and was truly a wolf in sheep clothing.

He’s always been able to gauge people interests and true character at first glance in the past despite his brash behaviour, which was rather useful in their lines of business. Or so he believed at last. She was confusing, but perhaps it was because he was far from objective when it came to her. Stupid kind, _demure_ smile.

And for all his faults, and despite what the general populace liked to believe, they weren’t complete monsters and didn’t like unnecessary blood shed when it can be prevented. Secrecy has always been one of their virtue, one that allowed them to operate mostly under the radar of the law authorities.

It was the reason why he anonymously slipped a word to Goro Akechi about the Ogino disappearance case that managed, somehow, to die down in the past months (God, that bastard must really have long arms). With his resources and knowing his reputation in the field, he knew that he’d take it for the warning it really was. He was no fool. Master Kohaku Nigihayami ran in the same circles as his family. It may be one of the reasons he got away this easily.

A talented well-known detective though? One that already managed to make a name for himself despite his young age, and that had powerful connections? _Please._

He was no Saint, but he didn’t want to have a dead man on the conscience.


	9. Ungrounded Suspicions

“They are clean.” 

“There’s no sm-“

“-smoke without a fire, I know.”

“Can you check their records again?”

Officer Tanaka sighed.” I will. I don’t know what you’re looking for, Akechi-kun, although if you don’t mind sharing…”

“Just, just look for something unusual.”

“You mean, apart from their disappearance a year ago, disappearance whom they have no recollection of?”

Akechi scowled. He didn’t know how he let himself be fooled by a pretty face.

“I’m pretty busy already and it’s not as if they’ve done any harm right?” Officer Tanaka added

“We don’t know about that yet. What about their finances? Nothing about a fruitful business? That fucking allowed them to afford half a year worth of salary in medical fees?”

“So much for a break “ <.<

ooOooOoo

“I’m really, really flattered Akechi-san but an exam is coming up and-“Chihiro stuttered.

“I can tutor you I you wish so, Oujou-sama-”

“NO YOU CAN’T” Sonomi rattled her throat “I mean, you don’t need to. And you’re interrupting, again.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You are. Are you ALWAYS that persistent? You know, when a girl says no, IT FUCKING MEANS NO.”

“Good thing that I wasn’t asking you.”

“Can you, can you just stop? Don’t you have better things to do?” Sonomi scowled heavily.

“Like spending my afternoon with a beautiful lady?”

“When a girl says no-“

“Good thing that I wasn’t talking about you.”

And Sonomi lunged on him, again. Who knew she had such a hot temper? Mused the young detective, spread on the ground, as the other teenager straddled him well intended to strangle him. Chihiro just pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh once more before walking away under Akechi’s watchful eyes.

Somehow, the other teenager made her uncomfortable. It was completely different from Ryûji’s puppy crush or Sonomi’s blind loyalty. Even her homeroom teacher didn’t give her creeps (despite the looks he kept throwing at her). It was a pity; he didn’t seem so bad at first glance. But it seems as if he made a complete turnabout a week after he transferred, and decided to keep her under a watchful eye.

I miss Haku, she thought. A pity the bathhouse makes him so busy in this season.


	10. Spirited Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to all those that took the time to read, kudos and comment.
> 
> I'm really greateful :)

It was a warm summer day. The air was moist and sticky with humidity, yet it didn’t prevent the inhabitants from enjoying the summer festivals at dawn. For once, the usually peaceful town was bursting with light and energy. Loud, warm laugher reverberated in every corner of the city and when a woman he passed smiled brightly at him, shaking out a bright-blue parasol and propping it on her shoulder, Akechi scowled back. 

On any other day he would have been able to walk down the street in peace. Today he had to fight the crowds pressed against the stalls lining every path and try to ignore the heavenly odour of spicy food he didn’t have the time to taste. Worst, he could have enjoyed a day such as this. It was part of the simpler pleasures that punctuate everyone’s life, and a pleasant, festive atmosphere would have done wonders on his mood. Usually. When he manages to NOT lose sight of his targets for more than 5. Goddamn. MINUTES. Really, it was as if the Gods were against him. That or Ogino Chihiro was particularly gifted in slipping out of sight despite her retinue of brash, quarrelsome, ill-mannered, annoying and loud individuals.

And why is she so PLAIN looking? It would have been far easier if she could stand out a little, either by her physical appearance or her stature. Jeez, how many brown-haired ponytailed teenagers were there in this goddamn festival??? Her Yukata as well was, admittedly, rather plain looking actually, with its washed out printed white dragons on a murky blue background. If only she could indeed dress the part of the Yakuza heiress (he suspected) she actually was. But then even he had to concede that _those_ people were good at hiding at plain sight.

His gut feelings never lead him astray in the past. For the moment, all he desperately needed was some sort of proof that it was well founded, and not a produce of his vivid overworking mind. Like his colleagues in the police department suggested lately.

Already the streets were gradually darkening as the Sun slipped slowly under the horizon, coating the city in bright lively hues of reds and gold, until the lengthening shadows creeped across the effervescent city inexorably.

It was then that in his search, Akechi walked past a richly decorated Shinto shrine at the riverbank.

ooOooOoo

The young detective had to take a step back a blink for a couple of minutes.

At first glance, the shrine was a magnificent traditional building, partly hidden by massive hundred years old shady trees. From where he stood, he could identify several Yoshiro(1) near the bright imposing red Torî gate(2), with translucent Shide (see 1) that fluttered with the almost non-existent wind. The building in itself was a true masterpiece of wooden craftsmanship with its massive gates, columns and detailed dragon-like ornaments that were so lively that one would think it would jump out of the structure. But overall, despite the lamps, the garlands and the offerings (signs that the edifice was obviously well-kept) the area was completely desert, and eerily silent.

Yet, what unsettled him the most was that he had no… recollection of this town ever having such a shrine?

Akechi sighed and stepped in since he lost his target anyway.

ooOooOoo

He didn’t expect at all to be met with barely muted chatter once he crossed the Torî gate, and be swarmed by a sea of people(?) wearing salmon pink Kimono. Workers, most probably.

“Akechi Goro.”

Startled, he turned around at the sound of his name.

There stood an incredibly handsome man, probably of mixed origins given that green eyes weren’t a usual trait in Japanese phenotypes. Average height and corpulence, if not a little tall, and white alabaster skin. His luxurious dark hair that glowed with a green tint by the moonlight felt lose like a waterfall over his dark Hakama. And an expensive one, Akechi mused on, given the multiple layers and the quality of the tissue.

“Your thread of fate shouldn’t have guided you here, since your destiny lies elsewhere. Yet, it has been unexpectedly tangled.”

His eyes gleamed dangerously as thin, sculptured lips widened in a parody of a smile.

“It’s a pity, Fate has always been rather defensive of her _playthings_.”

ooOooOoo

The sun was already high in the sky when he woke up in daze, at the riverbank, the day right after. Aketchi rubbed his eyes as he tried to relieve his headache. Maybe, just maybe, his co-workers were right and he was indeed overworking himself. It would explain the strange dreams nowadays, Akechi mused.

He didn't notice a shadow creeping over his, nor the smiling, inexpressive face of white mask glinting under the sunlight before vanishing like a mirage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese terminology:
> 
> (1) A yorishiro (依り代・依代・憑り代・憑代) in Shinto terminology is an object capable of attracting spirits called kami, thus giving them a physical space to occupy during religious ceremonies. Yorishiro are used during ceremonies to call the kami for worship. The word itself literally means approach substitute. Once a yorishiro actually houses a kami, it is called a shintai. Ropes called shimenawa decorated with paper streamers called shide often surround yorishiro to make their sacredness manifest.
> 
> (2) A torî (鳥居, literally bird abode) is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the mundane to the sacred


	11. Birthday (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all those that took the time to read, kudos or comment :)

It was a normal day at first glance.

“It’s my birthday.” Admitted Chihiro with flushed checks. 

So really, Sonomi shouldn’t have been surprised when all through the day, students and teachers alike stood transfixed as random delivery men stopped by to give Chihiro packages(?). It was completely surreal, partly because the teaching staff was just politely ignoring all of this ordeal while Akechi stood stupidly at her back in a convincing attempt to imitate a goldfish.

Chihiro herself didn’t look all that surprised oddly enough, just a little embarrassed. She also did her best to focus on whatever Sasagawa sensei stuttered despite all... external factors. How she managed to understand a word, or why she even bothered was completely above her (she’d get full marks anyway, did she terrify him that much or was he bribed to? Who knows?).

Meanwhile, Akechi was trying, and failing, to sneak a glance at the contents of said packages. Did he really think he was being inconspicuous? He’d make a lousy thief, she scoffed internally. But then, she had to admit that she was curious as well. She’d definitely corner her friend at the end of the class. Didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her a bit in the meantime to alleviate her boredom.

“Oujou-sama.”

“Shush, I’m trying to listen.”

“I think one of those boxes moved.”

Chihiro sighed, and banged her head on her desk.

ooOooOoo

Ryûji whistled as he handled the blade with care.

“Is that blood?” squeaked Akechi.

“Dried Ketchup of course, don’t worry your pretty head over it.” Deadpanned Sonomi.

The sheath was black and undecorated, and it wasn’t completely flawless; yet it still took her breath away. She understood Ryûji’s admiration at the sight of the curved blade glinting sharply in the light, and at the hairline scratches on it showing that it has seen it’s fair share of battles.

“Honjo Masamune.” Chihiro muttered.

“What?” She enquired.

“That’s written on the note.”

Ryûji chocked, and she felt herself pale.

“Honjo Masamune as in, THE Honjo Masamune? The sword that was forged by the renowned Japanese swordsmith, Goro Nyudo Masamune and that was lost at the end of WW2? Enquired Akechi.

She glared at him for good measure, hoping he’d get the hint and stop asking stupid questions. Or worse, lecture her about it being a national treasure and that she should return it to the State.

Chihiro just shrugged as she grabbed the next package.

"That's a lot of gems." Akechi gasped.

"Someone at last knows how to court a woman properly. It's not as if she was in your league Pretty boy." She commented spitefully. 

Akechi smiled. Damned, he was so infuriating with that fake smile of his. If only she could grab that deceptively slender neck of his...

“Oh my!” 

“What.” She said, as she was suddently startled from her daydreams.

“Is that a severed hand?”

Uh.

“I think I recognise the ring, it’s from the man that groped me during the festival.” Stated Chihiro pensively.

Akechi looked green. What, too much for you sweetheart?

“At last they do take your safety seriously, if they’d go to such a length to preserve your honour.” Said Ryûji diplomatically while the detective fidgeted uncomfortably.

“As long as it’s not a convoluted way to ask for a hand in return, Oujou-sama.”


	12. Birthday (part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. It's motivating to get such a positive response.

“Oujou-sama, if I may ask-” Sonomi started nervously.

Chihiro blinked innocently.

“- I was wondering how love, how _being_ in love felt like.”

Her friend chewed her lips, with a gentle expression gracing her plain looking face half hidden by rebellious stands of hairs. She looked pensive as she stared into the distance.

“I hope I’m not being intrusive! I really didn’t want to-“

“Sonomi-chan,” She interrupted softly as she put a slender hand on her own. “It’s alright. Why are you asking?” She enquired curiously. 

Sonomi felt her checks redden under her gentle gaze. And rather than answering, she lowered her head and began fiddling with her fingers. She sighed inwardly. No wonder scumbags keep circling around her if she kept acting like a cute little lamb most of the times. Was she even doing that consciously?

Her doe-like eyes peered at her patiently, while her thumb ran comforting circles on her skin.

Now, just add a pissed off green haired subbordinate at her back to act play the bad cop, she muttered ironically. That would be a scarily efficient method of interrogation. 

“Sonomi-chan?”

That was silly, of course she was.

“Sorry Oujou-sama. It’s just. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to- since my family plan to marry me off after graduation.”

“Oh.” Chihiro chewed her lower lip.

The silence following that statement was awkward so without meaning to, Sonomi rambled on. “Don’t worry, I’m not coerced into anything. Uh, it could have been worse you know? He could have been older than my father, balding, or not care about me at all save for his agreement with us and expect me to birth children like a stay-at-home blood mare? And I’m still allowed to finish my education, have a couple of hobbies and we’ve met twice already so it’s not as if-

Her friend’s face slowly but surely began to close off.

“-he was a perfect stranger. If anything, he was polite. Our relatives were satisfied with our Omiai(1) so the deal is pretty much sealed off by now and-” Sonomi winced.

Alright, it sounded worse than it really was. But it was a matter of duty and family honour, they needed their in-law’s support and marriage was still a safe bet when it came to those types of alliances. Especially in their line of business. 

“-uh he sounds nice?” As nice as a wimp. They didn’t talk much, but she could tell he was fidgety and born without a spine. Was the Oyabun’s line so _weak_ that it could spawn such a _coward_? Not that she was complaining, much. So yeah, she could have gotten the short end of the stick. At last, she knew who’d wear the pants in their relationship. Knowing her situation, it was far from ideal but it was close to it, objectively.

She’d just have money, status, power, and an non-existent sexlife. An Heir? What _Heir_? She had standards, thankyouverymuch, and there were _means_ nowadays. As long as she does her duty she’d be free to pursue _other_ interests anyway.

Other interests, like that bodyguard of his (he was quiet a looker despite the ever-permanent scowl on his pretty face).

“Oh, Sonomi-chan. I’m sorry.” Chihiro said after a while, a little downcast. “You know you can ask me for anything. You’re my friend, I’d do my best to help you.” She added kindly.

It still didn’t stop her from being a little envious. Not that Master Nigihayami was up to her tastes, he was just a little to intense for her liking. 

“Thank you, Oujou-sama.”

She was glad that at last one of them will have their happy ending ~~that she always dreamt off~~.

“And you can call me Chihiro you know.” 

They shared a knowing smile, and sat closer to each other in a comfortable silence.

“By the way” She enquired gleefully after a while “what did you do with the hand?”

“The hand?”

“The severed hand.”

“I gave it to Goro-kun. He wanted it for reasons.”

Ah, of course. The young detective was at work. Aren’t you biting off more than what you can chew, Akechi-kun?

“I didn’t know he had such a _morbid fascination_ for _human body parts_. But who am I to judge?” Chihiro shrugged.

Eww, thank you for mental the image, Chihiro-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Miai (見合い, "matchmaking", literally "look meet"), or omiai (お見合い) as it is properly known in Japan with its honorific 'o' in place, is a Japanese traditional custom which relates closely to western matchmaking, in which a woman and a man are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. "Omiai" is sometimes mistranslated as an "arranged marriage" but it can be described as a meeting opportunity with more serious considerations for the future as a process of courtship. According to the National Institute of Population and Social Security Research, in 2005 it was estimated that around 6.2% of marriages in Japan are arranged via omiai.


End file.
